He's Mine
by Basket o' Muffins
Summary: Kyoya decides to let Haruhi in on a little secret.


Damn her. Damn her to hell and back, and then to hell again for good measure. No. He supposed that wasn't fair. After all, she didn't know what she was doing. She didn't have the sense to see it. He had learned that from careful observation. She wouldn't have noticed. Hell, she wouldn't have noticed if he had sat her down and explained it in pictures. He nearly laughed at the image that conjured up. Haruhi sitting in a desk while he drew little diagrams of himself and Tamaki in awkward positions. Awkward for her at any rate. He imagined they would be mostly pleasurable for himself. He shook his head lightly to clear it of such thoughts, and went back to glaring at Haruhi from across the room. He smirked as she squirmed in discomfort. His smirk quickly turned into a light smile as she approached him, with the obvious intention of finding out what she had done to incur his legendary wrath.

"Can I help you, Haruhi?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Why are you glaring at me, Kyoya-sempai?" always short and to the point with Haruhi. Well, if that was what she wanted, short and to the point would be what she got.

"He's mine."

"Sorry?" There it was. He had spelled it out, and she still had no idea what was going on.

"I would thank you to avoid romantic contact with Tamaki, as I have claimed him as my own." There. There was no way she could misunderstand that.

"Oh. I see. It'll get in the way of host club business if two hosts became romantically involved." She smiled, thinking she had understood. It consistently amazed Kyoya that she could be so intelligent, yet so slow.

"No. Let me see. How else can I explain this." He had no idea why it was suddenly to important for Haruhi to understand exactly what he meant, but it was, and he was not about to argue. "Hmm. I suppose I would have to say that I have feelings for Tamaki, and would appreciate it if you would leave him alone." He suppressed an urge to add "you harlot" to the end of his sentence, and instead prayed silently that she would understand. She blinked once. Twice. Three times, then with a small "oh." she turned and walked back to her guests. Kyoya internally rolled his eyes. So she had finally understood. In that case, he could now damn her to hell quite readily, provided she did not heed his warning. Oh hell, he would probably do it anyway. She deserved it for commanding so much of Tamaki's attention anyway.

"Oh, Haruhi." He called after her, beckoning with one finger when she turned. "If you tell anyone, your debt will multiply further than you can imagine. You children and your children's children will still be paying it off long after you are dead." He told her with his usual smile. He delighted in the horrified look she gave him, before waving his hand in dismissal.

On her way back to her guests, Haruhi ran into Tamaki, quite literally. She bumped into his chest, her hands held just in front of her. He automatically wrapped his arms around her, keeping her from falling, and smiled. Kyoya would have none of this.

His glare deepening, he called for Tamaki, who let go of Haruhi and made his way over, looking slightly worried at the evil look on the shadow king's face.

"H-hai, Kyoya."

"I assume you're unaware of this fact, but you happen to be mine, and I would appreciate it if you would refrain from acting in a romantic way towards Haruhi." There. He had said it. The only sure-fire way to keep Tamaki away from Haruhi.

Tamaki blinked once. Twice. Three times, then with a small "oh." he leaned down and placed his lips carefully over Kyoya's. It started soft, but quickly became more passionate as Kyoya realised what was happening. Kyoya's hands quickly found their way into golden locks, and he pulled Tamaki's head further down, pushing his lips harder into his own. This, unfortunately, unbalanced Tamaki, who fell unceremoniously to the floor, dragging Kyoya with him. This would have been to both their advantage had it not hurt so damn much, and they were forced to break apart to asses the damage. Kyoya knew he would have a bruise on his shoulder the next morning, and perhaps one on his knee as well.

A small price to pay, he decided, for what he had gotten out of it. He smirked and pushed Tamaki to the floor, shooting a separate smirk in Haruhi's direction before resuming where he had left off.

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Review (Especially if you thought it was bad. I need to know that sort of thing to get better). I think Kyoya is kinda OOC, but that's the only way I could get this dust bunny to grow (that or leave it under my bed for a few weeks, but I wanted to finish it **_**now**_**). Anyway, I'm out. I'll be back though, so don't get comfortable - 8P**


End file.
